


只能是你 (繁體）

by Star_loverrr



Category: producex101, victon
Genre: M/M, Producex101 - Freeform, victon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_loverrr/pseuds/Star_loverrr
Summary: 以半現實的故事寫著參加Produce X 101的宇秉的故事，會有微偉信。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 半現實向/ABO/OOC/生子(無細節形容)
> 
> \- 主宇秉/微偉信
> 
> \- 本文孕期為半年，畢竟是創作文章，不要太認真對待，看過就好
> 
> \- 請切密上升真人，有什麼不正確的地方歡迎告訴我，喜歡此文的多給我留言^^

Chapter 1

今年的春節，公司讓VICTON成員都有一星期休假回家過年，並說年假回來後會有事情要公佈，可是成員們都沒有把這事放在心上，各人都對可以回家與家人過年感到興奮不已。

「喂，媽，今年公司給我們休假，我可以回來與你們過年。」韓勝宇拿著手機用釜山方言跟韓母通話。

「哎喲，我們之前不知道你會放假，你大姐說年初一在家過年後就跟我們去國外。」

「那....算吧，我就只有幾天假期，也不好出國，今年我留在宿舍過年好了。」

「嗯，我們多給你帶伴手禮，要不你跟小燦回家過年好了，我聽親家母說他們今年好像在家鄉過年。」韓勝宇和崔秉燦在出道第二年就確立關係並向家人坦白，幸好家長們思想開通，兩家家長也同意了他們的關係，更因此多了聯繫。

「好，我待會兒問問他，那媽，新年快樂，身體健康。」

「乖，你也是喔。拜拜。」

掛斷電話後，韓勝宇便走進與崔秉燦同住的房間看著他在收拾行李，從後抱住崔秉燦的細腰，頭埋在崔秉燦的頸窩發出悶悶的聲音「秉燦兒，你要回家多少天？」

「應該四五天吧，哥怎麼了？」崔秉燦習慣自家愛人的擁抱，不以為然的繼續手上的工作。

「要不....哥跟你一起回去過年？」

崔秉燦聽後放下手上的護膚品轉身面向韓勝宇任由他的雙手繼續圈著自己的腰「哥怎麼了？爸爸媽媽今年不在家過年嗎？」打從兩人向家裡坦白關係後，兩家人都有共識讓他們也喊對方的父母為爸媽。

「嗯，善伙姐說年初二跟他們去國外過年，我就沒地方去了。」

崔秉燦鬼靈精怪的轉了一下眼睛「那...要不我也不回去，我們就在這過年？」

「不行，春節這麼重要的日子，而且難得有假期，一定要回去，要不你問問媽咪看看能不能我們只回去兩三天，年初一下午去釜山跟我爸媽過年，然後我們留在釜山玩？」

「好啊！我這就去打電話給媽咪！」崔秉燦聽到韓勝宇的提議十分興奮的附和，韓勝宇看著懷裡人兒閃閃發光的眼睛忍不住親了他的嘴巴一下。

「喂，媽咪，是我，秉燦，剛才跟你通電話說今年我們休假我可以回來過年，勝宇哥也過來可以嗎？」

「嗯，兒婿也要過來嗎？好啊！那我給他準備多上好吃的。」

「媽～咪～怎麼我剛才說要回來時，你沒說要準備好吃的給我！」韓勝宇看著崔秉燦噘起嘴巴撒嬌的模樣寵溺的看著他。

「哎喲，你一有長假期就回來，那像韓兒婿，多久才來一次。」

「哼！可是我們可以只留幾天，年初一下午離開嗎？勝宇哥家人年初二出國，我們得趕在年初一跟他們吃飯，然後他要帶我留釜山玩～」

「好好好，那我們明天見。」

「那我們明天見，拜拜。」

掛了電話後崔秉燦看著被自己母親心心念念的韓勝宇，惡作劇的鬧別扭對著韓勝宇說「我媽現在只是想著你，都忘記了我才是親生的啦！」

「嘻嘻，你明明就知道我們兩家每個成員最疼最寵的就是寶貝你，媽咪口裡說給我準備好食的，到頭來還是準備你愛吃的。」韓勝宇把自家寶貝抱在懷裡哄著。

「哼！我不管，罰你幫我把行李收拾好，我現在出去跟秀彬玩。」

第二天一大早，韓勝宇就被崔秉燦昨天晚上設的鬧鐘吵聲，看著懷裡睡著的人兒回想昨天睡前崔秉燦設了好幾個鬧鐘「我們明天要一大早起床，早點坐車回家就不會碰到太多人了。」

可是現在崔秉燦卻絲毫沒有被鬧鐘吵醒，反而還在呼呼大睡，於是韓勝宇便輕輕的撫摸崔秉燦的臉頰「小懶豬，快起床了，你不是說要早點坐車回家嗎？」

崔秉燦半夢半醒把自己往韓勝宇的懷裡更鑽入一點嚶嚀著「嗯，讓我再多睡一下下嘛。」

「啵」韓勝宇微笑的親了崔秉燦嘴巴一口「我先起床梳洗，你快點緩緩就起來，要不然待會兒坐車人多。」

過了一會兒，崔秉燦便起床到了浴室，看到正在刷牙的韓勝宇，他朦朦朧朧的走過去抱著他把臉湊近撒嬌說「哥，幫我梳洗。」

對崔秉燦的依賴一向受落的韓勝宇二話不說幫著崔秉燦洗臉刷牙，還在兩人滿口泡沫的時候再向戀人偷了個親。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

兩人搭上了回崔秉燦家鄉全州市的大巴上，選了車尾的位置坐下，因為車內有供暖氣，崔秉燦連忙把穿在外面的白色羽絨外套脫下「呼，快熱死我了，哥，你怎麼把我包得像肉棕一樣，我都不冷。」

韓勝宇也脫下了同款黑色羽絨外套「你啊！口裡說著不冷，每次手都冰得快僵硬似的，有時候更會冷病，你不知道自己身體有多虛弱嗎？最近好不容易把你養強壯一點，再生病又瘦下來，看著心疼。」

崔秉燦對韓勝宇的嘮叼很受用，趕忙抱著愛人「哎喲，我就知道我們勝宇哥最心疼我。啾啾。」說著並親了親韓勝宇的臉頰。

車開沒多久，崔秉燦就撓著韓勝宇的手臂窩在他肩膀入睡，不久後韓勝宇也把頭上的棒球帽蓋在臉上睡著了。經過了三個小時的車程，兩人終於到了全州，下車後，韓勝宇讓崔秉燦背起放著兩人隨身物品的輕便背包，而自己則是右手拖著行李箱，左手拿著送給崔秉燦家人的禮物，看得崔秉燦都不忍心的說「哥，要不分一點東西我幫忙拿吧。」

「不用了，這些沒有很重，我們繼續走吧。」

崔秉燦知道韓勝宇疼自己，只好默默的把小臉埋在圍巾露出水汪汪的雙眼小聲的說「可是你兩手都拿東西，我不能牽你的手了。」

韓勝宇聽到崔秉燦的話後，整個心都甜起來了，連忙把左手的東西掛在行李箱上連著一起拖行，空出手來牽著崔秉燦並把兩人的手一起放進自己的羽絨外套口袋裡。

兩人到達了崔秉燦的家，韓勝宇就把禮物分別送給崔秉燦的家人然後跟崔秉燦換好韓服向長輩們敬禮，再聚在一起吃飯聊天。

到了年三十的晚上，崔秉燦說第二天因為要去釜山遊玩，所以洗好澡就早早睡去了，而韓勝宇洗完澡從浴室出來後，看見客廳仍亮著微微的燈光，好奇的走了過去，看到了崔媽媽在看相冊。

「媽咪，這麼晚怎麼還不休息？在看什麼？」

「喔，是兒婿啊，我在看小燦兒時的照片，你也過來一起看。」崔媽媽和韓勝宇招招手，韓勝宇聽話的走到崔媽媽身旁坐下跟她一同看起相冊，裡面記錄著崔秉燦從剛出生對世界充滿好奇的樣子、到學會走路的樣子、到第一次上學不捨得父母哭鼻子的樣子、再到第一次離開家鄉搭上當練習生的時候，還有他們第一天出道舞台後一起合照的照片，全部都記錄在裡面。

崔媽媽不由得感慨「想不到小燦都二十二歲了，這幾年要你照顧他，辛苦你了。」

「沒有的事，秉燦很懂事很乖，一直都很聽我話。」

「我兒子我怎麼會不知道，他可是被你寵上天了。不過想來，幸好有你，不論是他剛到首爾當練習生的時候，出道之後，還有分化的那次都有你照顧著。因為是你，我和他爸才放心讓他在外面生活，在外面打拼，因為我們都清楚，勝宇你一定會替他安排得妥妥當當的，所以啊，媽咪真的很感謝你，也希望你別嫌棄我那臭小子的孩子脾氣。」

「媽咪，怎麼突然說這些，我也只是說實話而已，秉燦從練習生時期就很乖很聽話，很少時間讓我操心，我也很感激您們把他教育得這麼好，讓他能出現在我的生命裡，我答應你，我一定會好好照顧秉燦，不會讓他受傷受委屈。」

「誒....我怎麼把氣氛弄得凝重起來，也晚了，你趕緊睡覺吧，不然明天沒精神跟小燦去玩。」

「好，那媽咪也早點休息吧，我先回房間了。」

回到房間的韓勝宇看著呼呼大睡的崔秉燦，心裡不禁滿足起來，不由的想起崔秉燦分化那次的故事。

那是完了活動，正在準備<不像話>的時間，那天早上崔秉燦狀態就不太好，暈暈乎乎的，可是因為崔秉燦平常就容易生病，加上前幾天跟韓勝宇做了登山直播怕是著涼了，他也沒有想太多只吃了兩顆感冒藥就和成員們一起回公司練習。

可是隨著練習的時間過去，激烈的舞步和長時間的活動讓崔秉燦更加疲累，兩頰通紅，汗如雨撒似的令衣服都濕透了，人更是站不穩的像是隨時要倒下，旁邊的姜昇植看到崔秉燦這個樣子，走過去用手摸摸崔秉燦的額頭探一探體溫，一摸才發生崔秉燦額頭滾燙的溫度「秉燦啊，你發燒了！」


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

眾人因為姜昇植的話都看向崔秉燦，韓勝宇更是一個箭步走到崔秉燦身邊扶著他的手肘「你怎麼了？」

「我沒事，應該只是小感冒而已，我吃了藥好多了。」崔秉燦口裡說著沒事，可是不知道是因為真的要撐不住，還是因為可以讓自己依賴的韓勝宇在扶著，崔秉燦整個人都在搖搖欲墜的。

「還說沒事，你人都站不穩了，先坐下來，我去跟經紀人哥說送你回宿舍。」

韓勝宇讓崔秉燦坐下後就出了練習室外找經紀人，交待了下情況後，韓勝宇就回到練習室跟其他成員說「我跟哥說了秉燦的事，你們繼續練習，我送他回家。」

隨後韓勝宇便拿出自己放在儲物櫃裡的外套給崔秉燦套上，崔秉燦卻推手拒絕「不要，我不要穿，很熱。」

韓勝宇看著崔秉燦因為生病通紅的臉頰和水汪汪的眼睛差點心軟想依崔秉燦的意思，可是理智告訴他崔秉燦在生病不可以縱容，所以韓勝宇只好強硬的把外套給崔秉燦套上去「不行，你已經生病了不可以再著涼，聽話。」

最後崔秉燦敗了給韓勝宇溫柔的語氣，只好聽話穿上衣服，噘起嘴巴像個受委屈的小媳婦似的乖乖被韓勝宇牽著手帶走，離開之際身為隊內暫時唯二之一的alpha（這裡秉燦和忙內還沒分化）都韓勢感覺有一陣淡淡的蜜桃味飄過，可是姜昇植讓大家繼續練習他就不以為然了。

回到宿舍後，韓勝宇讓崔秉燦回房間躺著，他則是在客廳尋找退燒藥。突然，一陣幽香的蜜桃味傳入了韓勝宇的鼻腔，作為alpha的韓勝宇敏感的知道這是屬於omega的信息素，韓勝宇嚇得把手上的東西放下，轉頭衝向味道的源頭，自己的房間。

打開房門後，韓勝宇被裡面湧出來的蜜桃味弄得有一陣暈乎，鎮靜下來後，發現是崔秉燦發放出信息素，韓勝宇努力忍住不去散發自己的信息素怕會影響到床上的崔秉燦。

韓勝宇連忙關上房門，走出客廳試圖遠離崔秉燦的信息素影響，他拿起自己的手機給崔秉燦媽媽打了通電話「喂，阿姨，你好，我是勝宇。」

「喔，勝宇啊！怎麼了，突然給我打電話？」

「阿姨，我...我想問秉燦是不是還沒有分化？」

「.....對，秉燦去當練習生時還沒有分化，我和他爸曾帶他去看醫生，醫生說佢甦醒期可能比正常人遲，但給他做過測試結果說他應該會是beta的，怎麼了嗎？」

「他...好像在分化成omega。」

「什麼！那他現在沒事吧？」

「沒事，他在躺著，可是隊裡沒有omega，所以我現在準備去給他買抑制製，待會應該就好。」

「好，那秉燦就拜託你們了。」

正當韓勝宇準備離開宿舍時，房間傳來了「扑通」的聲音，韓勝宇連忙衝進房間，看到崔秉燦跌在地上。

「秉燦，你怎麼了，有沒有碰傷哪裡？」韓勝宇扶起崔秉燦坐到床上。

「哥....幫我....我好辛苦....好熱....」崔秉燦抱著韓勝宇的腰，想要把自己掛在他身上。

韓勝宇強忍著想要散發信息素的衝動，輕輕的想把崔秉燦推開「乖，你讓哥去給你買抑制製，用了就會沒事了。」

「我不要打抑制製，我要哥現在幫我。」崔秉燦因為分化引起發情期讓他倍感難受，雙眼淚光閃閃的看著韓勝宇。

韓勝宇被這樣迷人的崔秉燦看著不禁吞了下口水，畢竟眼前的人是自己從練習生時期第一眼看見就十分疼愛，到之後更是不能自拔的愛上了想要捧在手心上寵的弟弟，可是僅存的理智告訴韓勝宇不可以做出讓崔秉燦受傷讓自己後悔的事，所以韓勝宇咬緊牙關堅持的把摟著自己的崔秉燦推開。


	4. Chapter 4

感覺到韓勝宇想要推開自己的崔秉燦立刻抬起頭向韓勝宇湊過去吻了他的嘴巴「哥，求你....別推開我，幫我....」

韓勝宇被崔秉燦突如其來的行為嚇到，他感覺自己快要忍不住親吻眼前的人兒「秉燦啊，你知道我是誰嗎？知道自己在做什麼嗎？」

「我知道...你是我的勝宇哥....我..想要你。」不知道是因為分化發情所引致還是因為告白的原因，崔秉燦滿臉通紅，隨著他這句話說完之後，韓勝宇亦再沒有忍住自己的衝動親吻了崔秉燦，空氣中瞬間瀰漫著屬於韓勝宇信息素的紅酒味道和屬於崔秉燦信息素的蜜桃味道。

韓勝宇捧著崔秉燦的後腦勺用自己溫熱的唇瓣堵住了崔秉燦的雙唇，唇上蠕動的動作沒有停止，時而還咬磨著，慢慢韓勝宇用舌頭撬開了崔秉燦的牙關，深入的探索著，兩人的舌頭在摩挲，韓勝宇更是用舌頭舔了舔崔秉燦的上顎，害崔秉燦不禁發出了像貓咪低嗚的聲音「嗯..」

韓勝宇退出了在崔秉燦嘴裡的探索讓崔秉燦有了短暫的喘息時間，就在崔秉燦用力的呼吸時韓勝宇輕輕的捏了他的鼻子「秉燦以後要學會用鼻子呼吸喔。」然後再次用雙唇堵住了崔秉燦的唇。

韓勝宇左手再次捧著崔秉燦的頭，右手也沒有閒著的從崔秉燦衣服底部往上探，摸著他瘦弱的腹肌再慢慢向上伸進，摸到了凸起的花蕊時，韓勝宇壞心眼的左右摩挲著還時不時輕輕的捏扯讓崔秉燦發出了舒服的聲音。

然後忘情的兩人為對方脫下身上衣服後，韓勝宇讓崔秉燦躺下來，雙唇在崔秉燦的額頭、鼻尖、臉頰、唇瓣每處都「啵」一聲的吻下去，到了崔秉燦右頸近下巴處標誌性的痣上韓勝宇更是輕咬著讓那裡留下了吻痕。

崔秉燦因為發情的緣故，整個身板都粉粉嫩嫩的，韓勝宇從崔秉燦的頸項中抬起頭情迷的看著身下的人兒「秉燦啊，你好美。」

隨後韓勝宇的吻便向下發展，慢慢的親著崔秉燦的胸膛，韓勝宇含住了崔秉燦右邊的花蕊，左手撫摸著左邊的花蕊，右手解開了崔秉燦牛仔褲的鈕扣緩緩的向內探索著，摸著崔秉燦的幼嫩，突然被摸到私處的崔秉燦不禁用力的呼吸了一下。

韓勝宇坐起來替崔秉燦脫了牛仔褲和內褲「秉燦啊，記住哥接下來做的每一個動作，下次可是輪到你幫我。」隨後便抬起崔秉燦細細的左腳從大眼內側慢慢的向他的私密處吻下去，平常容易害羞的崔秉燦因為初次發情期，心中的慾望讓他沒有過於害羞，反而享受著韓勝宇在他身上留下痕跡的行為。

就在韓勝宇的吻接近到崔秉燦的私處時，韓勝宇鼻子釋出的氣息讓崔秉燦有片刻的清醒，可韓勝宇接下來的動作卻讓崔秉燦再次陷入忘情之中，韓勝宇含住了崔秉燦的幼嫩，慢慢的吐弄著他微微變硬的柔軟，很快韓勝宇便感到嘴裡的柱物變得更硬了，並在崔秉燦的呻淫聲下感到一鼓熱流射進了口腔中，崔秉燦知道自己忍不住在韓勝宇的口中釋放時，連忙坐起來對韓勝宇難為情的說道「哥，對不起。」

韓勝宇壞壞的笑了一下便扶起崔秉燦的臉向他的嘴吻了下去，並趁機將口中的精液過渡到崔秉燦的口中，腥甜的味道在兩人的口中殘留著「不用對不起，秉燦的味道是甜的，對不？」

崔秉燦瞬間害羞起來，雙手掩蓋著臉躺了回去，韓勝宇再次往崔秉燦的身下進發，這次韓勝宇的手指湊到了崔秉燦的蜜穴前，那裡早已因為情動流出了腸液，韓勝宇輕鬆的放進一根手指，前所未有的陌生感讓崔秉燦害怕的叫了出來「啊！」

「害怕了嗎？怕的話哥可以不做下去，現在就停下來。」韓勝宇聽到崔秉燦的叫聲立刻退出手指。

崔秉燦聽到韓勝宇說要停止連忙抓住他的手說「不要！我可以繼續的！是哥的話我不會怕，我可以的！」

韓勝宇聽到崔秉燦的話，心裡像有一百個煙火在綻放，甜甜的吻住了崔秉燦的雙唇，右手再次向蜜穴伸入一指，左手則是撫摸著崔秉燦的胸膛，多重的刺激讓崔秉燦也不在忍耐的從喉嚨發出呻淫聲，韓勝宇慢慢的增加放在崔秉燦蜜穴的手指。

探究的途中韓勝宇的手指擦過了一個凸出的位置惹得崔秉燦大叫起來「唔...嗯...」

耍壞的韓勝宇不停用手指向凸出的點猛攻，更多的腸液因此而流出，崔秉燦的根前也像要再發射，可就在這時，韓勝宇把手指從蜜穴中退出，蜜穴的空虛感讓崔秉燦快要哭出來「哥，你怎麼了？」

韓勝宇強忍著想要脫褲進入的衝動「秉燦啊，想清楚你真的願意我繼續下去嗎？這樣我們從此也不能當好朋友了。」

因為發情期的影響和空虛感的促使，崔秉燦把心中隱藏已久的秘密說出來「早在當練習生的時候我就喜歡哥了，我想成為你的人，不論我第二性別是什麼，我都想跟哥在一起，哥..求你，要我吧。」

一直害怕崔秉燦是因為發情期而影響判斷力的韓勝宇在聽到崔秉燦的告白後，再也忍不住衝動，脫下身上僅餘的褲子後扶上自己的碩大往崔秉燦的蜜穴伸進，因為有了前戲的準備和腸液的協助，韓勝宇輕易就進入了崔秉燦的身體，蜜穴邊的摺疊位也因為韓勝宇的碩大進入了而撫平，撕裂的痛感很快被發情期的慾望掩蓋，取而代之是滿滿的快感「啊！嗯....」

韓勝宇沒有立刻抽動，而是讓崔秉燦緩了一下，崔秉燦感知到韓勝宇的體貼便勾起了雙腳扣在韓勝宇身後「哥，可以了。」

得到信號的韓勝宇再沒有紳士的一面般瘋狂在崔秉燦的體內抽插，安靜的房間瞬間充斥著兩人身體碰撞時形成的啪叭聲和兩人交匯處發出的啵唧啵唧，還有崔秉燦發出舒服的叫聲「嗯....啊....哥....輕一點...嗯...」

「秉燦啊.....我..愛你..」

「嗯...我..我也..愛哥你...嗯...」

在幾十下的抽插後，崔秉燦的身前再次發射了，韓勝宇也在感覺自己快要到頂點時退出了崔秉燦的身體並用抓起崔秉燦的手放在自己的碩大上一起擼揉著，然後射出了白濁的精液。

韓勝宇倒下來抱著崔秉燦一起用力呼吸著，冷靜下來的崔秉燦看著擁抱自己的韓勝宇「哥....你不是說愛我嗎？怎麼不標記我？」

「我當然愛你，可是我們才剛出道，如果現在標記成結的話，你很容易會懷孕，哥不能讓你受苦，再等哥一下，我一定會努力成為能好好保護你的人，到時候你想拒絕我也不會給你機會，你可是我一直心心念念捧在心尖上寵的人，我絕對不會讓你受半點委屈。」

崔秉燦聽到韓勝宇的坦白，甜蜜的向韓勝宇的懷裡湊去，韓勝宇看著崔秉燦頸後的腺體「我現在先幫你做一下短暫標記，這樣應該可以緩和一下你的發情期，以後發情期來了要跟我說。」然後韓勝宇便咬了崔秉燦的腺體一口，韓勝宇的信息素一瞬間注入了崔秉燦的身體裡，空氣中瀰漫著帶有微微蜜桃甜味的紅酒味，仿佛兩人從信息素到身心都融為了一體。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

回憶完當年的事後，韓勝宇不禁失笑想當時如果不是崔秉燦突然分化，兩人又會什麼時候表明心意「幸好你還是屬於我。」說完後韓勝宇親了下崔秉燦的額頭就抱著他入睡了。

第二天一早，崔秉燦當然沒有像預期一樣早起，最後還是靠韓勝宇喚起他。

崔媽媽看著崔秉燦頂著雞窩造型的頭髮，恨鐵不成鋼的說「嘖嘖嘖.....你看看你，還說早起，還好有勝宇在，要不然你一定睡到日上三竿。」

「哼....我明明就有設鬧鐘的！是勝宇哥他給關了！」崔秉燦撓起雙手放在胸前噘著小嘴。

韓勝宇在廚房替崔媽媽打下手，聽到自家戀人在抱怨自己今早把他設好的鬧鐘關了害他睡過頭，於是走到他身邊搓了搓崔秉燦的雞窩髮型「你怎麼這幾天都想要比我早起啊？」

「我想在新的一年有所成長，第一件事是比你早起給你煮早飯。」

「哎喲喂！一大早別在這裡放閃好嗎？」崔秉燦哥哥嫌棄著自家弟弟。

「哼！你是因為沒伴侶才忌妒我和勝宇哥！」

而韓勝宇聽到崔秉燦的小小心願後心中像灌滿了蜜糖一樣「好，那明天你想懶床我也把你吵醒給我做早飯，好不？」

「好。」崔秉燦滿意的送上明媚的笑容和深刻的酒窩。在一旁看著兩人甜蜜的家人也被他們的幸運感染了，當然排除了被酸的崔哥哥在翻白眼。

兩人離開了崔秉燦全州的家後搭上了往韓勝宇家鄉釜山的旅途，兩人先是坐大巴回到首爾再轉乘內陸飛機到釜山，畢竟在全州回首爾也用了近三小時的車程，韓勝宇可不想崔秉燦再受累的坐幾個小時車程到釜山，所以就算機票比較貴，他也願意承擔。

兩人最後下午時份到達韓勝宇釜山的家，由於兩人是秘密回家的，所以韓媽媽開門看到兒子和兒媳都十分驚訝「你們怎麼回來了？不是說在親家母那邊過年嗎？」說畢更是歡喜的擁抱了兩人。

「媽，我們這不是想著春節這麼重要的日子要一家團圓，所以就先跟勝宇哥到我家過幾天再今天趕回來跟你們吃飯。」崔秉燦乖巧的摟著韓媽媽的手說。

「哎喲，快進來吧，外面怪冷的。」招呼了兩人進屋後韓媽媽就告訴兩人因為要準備晚飯所以沒有跟韓爸爸和兩位姐姐去姑母家拜年，他們晚飯才接爺爺奶奶回來吃團圓飯，現在距離晚飯還有點時間，讓他們先出去走走，晚上回來再給其他家人驚喜。

於是兩人在家吃了點東西，稍作休息後就戴上口罩穿上羽絨外出了，韓勝宇難得回到家鄉，甚是興奮的打算帶崔秉燦去了海邊。

兩人到海雲台海邊已是傍晚時份，那裡因為新春佳節加上天氣寒冷，人比較少，兩人終於可以肆無忌憚的牽著手在海邊漫步。

「哥，新的一年，你有什麼目標想實現？」

「嗯...我想我們能拿到音樂放送的第一。還想要努力成為更強大的韓勝宇，強大到可以保護你不受任何傷害和委屈，可以光明正大的跟全世界說你崔秉燦是我韓勝宇的人。」

「什麼嘛...我又沒有在意這些，而且我也可以保護自己的。」崔秉燦嬌羞的說道。

「那秉燦呢？除了想給我做一頓早飯，還有什麼願望？」

「我嗎？我希望我可以再強壯一點，再成熟多一點，這樣就可以用自己的能力去陪著哥，可以讓哥哥不用常常擔心我。」

聽到崔秉燦的願望後韓勝宇心中對崔秉燦的愛意像是更濃厚了「秉燦啊，我現在可以吻你嗎？」

橘黃色的夕陽照射著海平面，海水隨波浪流動散發著閃閃爍爍的影子，韓勝宇看著崔秉燦的雙眼，裡面像是佈滿了滿天星斗，然後慢慢的映出了自己的容貌，崔秉燦亦然的在韓勝宇的眼裡看到了自己的影子。

崔秉燦莞爾一笑「吻我這事以後都不用問，你想親就親吧。」

韓勝宇聽到崔秉燦的回答後燦笑著雙手扶著崔秉燦的雙腮把自己的雙唇貼在崔秉燦的唇瓣上，這樣旁若無人的舉動對於身為偶像的二人確是任性的行為。可是，如果現在有人經過於此，想畢也會為他們而駐足，因為此情此景的確是難得一見的動人畫面。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

兩人的回來給韓家人帶來極大的驚喜，韓家一家人對看到小兒/孫媳婦崔秉燦表示高興，韓奶奶更是喜歡的拉著崔秉燦的手不鬆開。

「奶奶，你不鬆開秉燦的手，他怎麼吃飯？」韓勝宇看著自家媳婦兒因為餓肚子卻未能吃東西而為難但又不敢說出口的樣子，無奈的看著奶奶說。

「喔！對對！你看我這老人家，一開心就忘記事情，來，秉燦，多吃點，你看你瘦的。」韓奶奶邊說邊夾菜往崔秉燦的碗裡塞。

「謝謝奶奶，您也多吃點。」

「哎喲，奶奶都沒有給我夾菜呢。」韓勝宇向韓奶奶撒嬌說。

「呀！韓勝宇！不是我說你，你人長這麼壯，吃那麼多幹嘛，讓秉燦多吃點吧，你看他瘦成這樣，你平常有多榨壓他！」一旁的韓善伙打趣的說。

這話一出，崔秉燦害羞得滿臉通紅耳朵快滴出血，韓勝宇也被揶揄的臉紅耳赤，略帶慌張的說「姐...你別亂說。」

「對啊！大新年的別逗你弟了，你看我們弟妹耳朵都快滴出血來了。」韓二姐打趣的開口。

到了第二天下午，韓勝宇和崔秉燦送別韓家一家上車前往機場，韓媽媽在一旁提醒韓勝宇「勝宇啊，今天晚上你記得幫我到隔壁李阿姨那給她們拜年，既然今年你回來了，禮貌還是要有的。」聽從吩咐的韓勝宇點頭示意明白。

於是晚上兩人就從家裡拿了一份韓媽媽早已準備好的禮物出門到隔壁李姨家做客，李姨一家三口，她們家女兒是個高一生，對於有韓勝宇和崔秉燦兩位年輕人的到來感到十分高興。

「勝宇哥哥，你很久沒回來呢。」李家女兒興奮的說道。

「嗯，一直在忙都沒有機會回來，這次新年有休假，可是父母他們要去國外，所以我就當代表來拜年了。」

「那秉燦哥哥呢？怎麼會跟勝宇哥哥一起回來了？」

「喔，他說很久沒來釜山便跟著我回來了。」

「那兩位哥哥待會兒多吃東西，媽媽可是準備了很多好吃的！」

崔秉燦因為身處在陌生人的家中多少也有些緊張拘謹，反之李家對兩人十分熱情，李叔還說適逢新春要喝點酒慶祝，便抓著兩人喝起酒來，可崔秉燦一向酒量淺，一杯下肚雙頰便泛紅了，而韓勝宇酒量可算是隊內最好，陪著李叔喝了好幾杯也還沒半點醉意。

李姨看見崔秉燦微醉的樣子便對韓勝宇說「勝宇啊，秉燦像是喝醉了，而且時間也不早了，你們趕緊回家休息吧。」

韓勝宇看了眼身邊雙臉紅通通呆呆的小雞秉燦莞爾一笑「那我們先走了，謝謝您們今天的款待，新年快樂。」

「秉燦啊，我們要回家了，能走嗎？」韓勝宇拍了拍身邊的崔秉燦。

「嗯？嗯...可以。」崔秉燦重重的點了下頭，可是在站起來後又差點往前倒嚇得韓勝宇連忙扶著，失笑了一下就蹲下來讓崔秉燦趴在自己身上背起他。

「李姨，我們走了，再見。」韓勝宇說著便背著崔秉燦離開李姨的家。

由於韓勝宇家住的地方屋與屋之間也有一定的距離，韓勝宇背著崔秉燦慢慢的走回家，披著自己和韓勝宇羽絨服的崔秉燦被寒風吹醒了，看到韓勝宇在背著自己。

「哥，我醒來了，你把我放下來吧，不然待會你著涼。」

「沒事，我背著你這小暖爐可熱著呢，你抓緊我不要掉下來。」說著還抖一抖崔秉燦讓他不掉下去。

「哥，你這樣背著我，讓我想起一句話。」

「什麼話？」

「豬八戒背媳婦。」

「你這臭小子是在說你哥我是豬嗎？」韓勝宇裝作生氣的放下捧著崔秉燦雙腿的雙手。

此舉嚇得崔秉燦雙腳夾緊韓勝宇「啊！哥！我說笑了！我的意思是我是你家媳婦兒啦！快扶緊我，要掉下去啦！」

「哼！算你識相！那好吧，我現在就把豬家媳婦兒背回家好了。」

兩人回到家時，韓勝宇因為背崔秉燦的原因，微微的出了些汗「秉燦啊，你是不是重了？」

「哥是你逼著我吃飯和健身的，你忘了我胖了十二斤嗎？」

「啊...我覺得我剛才不是豬八戒背媳婦，而是背著豬八戒回來了。」

「哥！我不理你啦！哼！」說畢崔秉燦便轉身走上二樓韓勝宇的房間去。

韓勝宇連忙拉著崔秉燦的手順勢環抱著他安慰說「我就說笑而已，你重了多好，之前一直瘦的像隨時被風一吹就飛走似的，現在這樣也好，你多重我都背得起，再多吃點也可以，我還嫌沒夠重呢。」

「哼！你趕緊去洗澡，出了汗，待會兒著涼生病了我可不照顧你。」

「遵命，媳婦大人！」


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

霧氣籠罩在浴室內，花灑裡的水拍打在韓勝宇撩人的身材上，正在洗澡的韓勝宇突然聽到浴室門被打開的聲音，轉頭看去驚訝的目定口呆。

韓勝宇看到崔秉燦只穿著自己的白襯衫，下身只有一條黑色小內褲包裹著可愛的私處，抬起頭看到崔秉燦泛紅的臉蛋和看向自己的雙眼楚楚可憐的閃動著，鼻子突然傳來一陣強烈的蜜桃味「秉燦啊，你的發情期提早了嗎？」

「嗯，哥...幫幫我，我很辛苦..」崔秉燦邊說邊向韓勝宇走去，在韓勝宇還沒反應過來，崔秉燦已經堵住了韓勝宇的嘴巴。

韓勝宇的理智線很快回來並把親吻的主導權搶回，抱著崔秉燦的後腦加深了吻，兩人的舌頭不斷互相摩挲著，兩人的口水在嘴角流出，韓勝宇應接不暇的舐舔著再親上崔秉燦的雙瓣。

感覺崔秉燦快要喘不過氣來的韓勝宇微微鬆開兩人的距離，銀絲從兩人分開的嘴巴中形成連結，看到崔秉燦穿的白襯衫因為被熱水打濕了，性感的視覺效果令韓勝宇沒忍住的爆發出前所未有過強烈的信息素，紅酒味的信息素散出後，崔秉燦被刺激的腿軟了下來，韓勝宇馬上抱緊眼前的人。

崔秉燦不經不覺已經在韓勝宇幫助下脫了清光，韓勝宇手往下探摸了下熟悉的蜜穴，發現它比平常更為濕潤，正想著插進一指時「哥...直接進來吧...不用擴張了...」說著便轉過身手往後伸去扶著韓勝宇的碩大試圖往自己的蜜穴插進去。

面對突然熱情的崔秉燦，韓勝宇也毫不猶豫的一個挺身插進了自己的碩大，撕裂感惹得崔秉燦尖叫出聲了「啊....」

接著崔秉燦雙手倚著牆壁，屁股微微翹起的配合著韓勝宇的抽插，有時還忘情的抬起頭表現舒服的呻淫「啊....啊....嗯.....」

韓勝宇一手扶著崔秉燦的腰身，一手扶著崔秉燦的頭讓他扭頭跟自己親吻，身下的前後移動也沒有減速，沒多久，崔秉燦便往牆壁射出了白濁，因為高潮的影響，崔秉燦收緊了蜜穴害韓勝宇差點棄械，幸好當下堅持下去，韓勝宇抽出了碩大，將崔秉燦轉過身讓他背靠牆壁，架起他的雙腿放在自己的腰上，讓他以凌空的姿勢承受自己的進入。

因為這刺激的體位，失重感讓崔秉燦很是興奮，凌空的抽插讓崔秉燦每次坐下時都深深感受到體內那比花灑熱水更滾燙的碩大「啊...嗯.....嗯.....哥...很舒服...唔...很深...」

韓勝宇每下抽出時崔秉燦蜜穴邊的嫰肉也像是吸著不捨鬆開一般的翻出了一些，可是很快又會被韓勝宇下一個動作而縮回穴內，無論是觀感或是體感都給兩人帶來前所未有過的刺激，經過二十幾下的抽插，韓勝宇在崔秉燦體內發射了，熾熱的液體讓崔秉燦也不禁顫抖了「啊！啊.....」

崔秉燦的發情期沒有因為一次性愛而滿足，兩人回到韓勝宇的房間後，韓勝宇坐在床上看著跪在身下舐舔著自己碩大的崔秉燦也忍不住發出舒服的叫聲「啊...呼...」

崔秉燦就像是做著神聖的事一樣虔誠的跪著，舌尖不停在韓勝宇碩大的鈴口打轉，再沿著柱身往睾丸處舔去，繼而抬起韓勝宇的碩大吸舔著下面的兩個囊袋「嘖嘖....叽叽....」接著崔秉燦回到了鈴口處「啾」親了一下便張開嘴吐弄著韓勝宇的碩大，舌頭還時不時擦過柱身和鈴口。

「啊...秉燦啊...看來每次你都有好好學習....你這小妖精...快要吸得我要射了.....」韓勝宇享受的語氣表現出他的滿意。

崔秉燦感到嘴裡的碩大再腫脹了便吐出碩大並站起來了跨坐在韓勝宇的身上，扶著他的碩大放進自己那剛在浴室便開發過的蜜穴裡，韓勝宇則是扶著崔秉燦的腰配合他的動作，因為腸液的協助，這次也是順利的進入了「嗯.....」

碩大進去後韓勝宇沒有任何動作，坐在上面的崔秉燦無辜的看著韓勝宇，耍壞的韓勝宇說道「小妖精，試著自己動。」

崔秉燦只好可憐巴巴的邊看著韓勝宇像是向他求助，邊是在韓勝宇身上緩慢的移動，經歷過多次人事的崔秉燦深知如何勾引韓勝宇的瘋狂，崔秉燦每每在起來時沒有讓韓勝宇的碩大整個離開，而是在頂處停下在重重的坐下，誘人的動作配上崔秉燦迷人的呻淫「嗯...哥....很舒服...嗯....哥...求求你...動一下...幫幫我...」

韓勝宇的獸性終於被激發，抱著崔秉燦一個轉身讓他躺在床上，交匯的位置因為體位的改變更加交纏，不論做了多少次，崔秉燦緊熱的甬道都深深吸引著韓勝宇的碩大，仿佛他倆天生就是一體那般。

體位改變讓韓勝宇瘋狂的抽插，崔秉燦感到韓勝宇的龜頭像要碰到自己的生殖腔的入口，崔秉燦更是抱緊韓勝宇向他露出自己後頸的腺體「哥.....我們....你....標記我吧...不是短暫的...那種.....是永久的....我....想完完全全....成為哥的人......嗯....」

「不行.....我..還不夠強大..」

「可以的哥，可以的.....老公...求你....標記我」從確立關係到現在，崔秉燦除了哥以外都沒有更改對韓勝宇的稱呼，一想到今天韓勝宇說著想要光明正大跟自己一起的願望，崔秉燦更是想要完全成為韓勝宇的人。

崔秉燦的一句「老公」嚇得韓勝宇停止了動作，抬起身看著他「你剛才喊我什麼？」

突然停下了情事讓崔秉燦不安分的扭動身體，甬道摩擦著韓勝宇的碩大，雙手環著韓勝宇的頸項把他拉近自己，在他耳邊輕聲細語「老公....標記我吧....」並輕輕啃咬了韓勝宇的耳窩一下。

韓勝宇再也忍不住往崔秉燦後頸的腺體咬了下去，伴隨著腺體被咬，崔秉燦的生殖腔也被韓勝宇的碩大給闖開「啊..啊！」從來沒有過的痛感、刺激感和快感在成結的瞬間向崔秉燦襲來，韓勝宇也像是開拓了新世界般在崔秉燦體內奔馳著，終於在經歷了幾十下的抽插後，韓勝宇在崔秉燦的生殖腔裡射出了愛液。

韓勝宇沒有立刻拔出碩大，任由它留在崔秉燦體內，累得趴在崔秉燦身上，兩人都用力的呼吸著，崔秉燦的胸口因為喘息而上下起伏著。崔秉燦感覺有一鼓暖流在下腹裡滾動了一下，不以為然的就著擁抱的姿勢拍了拍韓勝宇的後背說「哥，抱我去洗澡吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

韓勝宇也深怕成結瞬間留在崔秉燦體內的東西會讓他成孕，所以也連忙抱起崔秉燦往浴室裡走，韓勝宇替崔秉燦服務著幫忙弄走裡面的東西，差一點就擦槍走火的在浴室裡再要一次，幸好崔秉燦及時喊累讓韓勝宇停了下來。

兩人回到房間一室春光旖旎，崔秉燦雖然很累，可是真正成為韓勝宇的人的興奮感讓他不想入眠，摟住韓勝宇要他陪自己聊天。

「你怎麼會突然發情期到了？」

「我也不知道，可能是早陣子回歸所以用多了抑制製，而且剛才喝了點酒受到影響吧。」

「雖然有把裡面的東西弄出，可以安全起見，明天要買避孕丸給你，免得這段時間你出意外。」

「哥不想要孩子嗎？」

「當然不是，是因為你年紀還小，身體又不好，懷孕會有危險，我可不想有任何意外把你從我身邊帶走，反正你以後都是我的，這不急。」

「嘻嘻...哥，我覺得我現在很幸福。」

「我還是喜歡聽你叫我老公，來...老婆，再叫叫老公我聽聽。」

「老公」崔秉燦嚶嚀的叫著讓他很是害羞的稱呼，然後窩進了韓勝宇的胸前。

「乖...你都累了，快點睡吧。」

第二天一早，韓勝宇迷迷朦朦間想要摟緊懷裡人兒可是卻沒有熟悉的溫暖，皺著眉頭睜眼不見原在懷裡的崔秉燦，韓勝宇起來抓起放在附近的長睡褲套上便走去打開房門，到了一樓起居室的時候，看到崔秉燦穿著睡衣帶著圍裙在家裡那半開放式廚房做著飯。

韓勝宇悄步的走去，從後抱著崔秉燦的腰，鼻子湊近崔秉燦後頸腺體位嗅聞著蜜桃混著紅酒的味道「老婆腰還痛不？」

崔秉燦不知是因為韓勝宇的稱呼還是因為他的氣息靠近自己的腺體，崔秉燦的耳朵紅得快要滴血了「癢...哥，你別這樣子，我現在還會敏感的，我可是想好好給你弄早飯呢。」

「嘻...那我就這樣抱著你好了，不碰你。」

「哎喲！哥！你還是去幫我佈置飯桌好了，東西快好了。」

「好～哥不逗你了。」韓勝宇知道再挑逗下去，兩人怕是不能好好吃早飯，他自己沒關係，可他不想餓壞愛人，所以聽話的離開了廚房。

崔秉燦最後做了一碟雞蛋卷和一鍋泡菜湯，崔秉燦一臉期待的看著坐在對面的韓勝宇正夾起一塊雞蛋卷嘗著「怎麼樣？」

「嗯，不錯」韓勝宇嘴角掛著微笑可是心裡是想‘雞蛋卷怕是焦了，鹽巴也放多了，很咸很苦...’

得到讚許的崔秉燦高興的把泡菜湯推向韓勝宇「那這個了？你嘗嘗看。」

韓勝宇喝了口湯後「也不錯」但其實心裡是在說‘只是把泡菜放進水裡煮開再放上兩塊豆腐罷了’

「真的嗎？沒想到我一次還做得不錯呢，讓我來嘗一下。」崔秉燦說著正準備拿起筷子往雞蛋卷夾去。

「別別別！這是你給我做的，我要一個人把它吃光。」韓勝宇阻止了崔秉燦的行為。

一直很有眼力見的崔秉燦察覺到韓勝宇的不對勁，立刻拿起匙子喝了一口泡菜湯「嘔...很難喝！」

「秉燦啊....」韓勝宇略為擔心的看著崔秉燦。

「哥，明明就不好吃幹嘛騙我，那雞蛋卷不用嘗也知道很難吃吧！我真的很笨，這麼簡單的料理都不會做。」

「沒有啊！這可是我們秉燦一番心意，才沒有很難吃呢，我可要把它們統統吃進肚子裡，你可別跟我搶。」韓勝宇邊說邊把崔秉燦做的料理吃進口裡。

這下反成了崔秉燦擔心的走到韓勝宇身邊阻止他吃著東西的行為「哥，不要吃了，會吃壞肚子的！」

韓勝宇把身旁的崔秉燦拉近距離讓他側坐在自己的大腿上，崔秉燦臉帶失落的抱著韓勝宇的頸項「哥，對不起，明明想給你做頓好吃的，可是卻什麼都做不好。」

「才沒有，你有給我做早飯的心，什麼都無所謂了，這次做不好，下次我們一起做就好了。」

「那現在沒有可以吃的東西，怎麼辦？」

韓勝宇突然眯著眼睛微笑的看著崔秉燦「誰說沒有吃的，這裡有啊。」

「哪裡？....哥！別鬧了！」崔秉燦奇怪的四周看了一下，再看向韓勝宇發現他正深情（色眯眯）的看著自己，害羞的輕打了韓勝宇一下。

「好啦，不鬧你啦，去換衣服，哥帶你出去吃早飯。」


End file.
